The Confession Booth
by Silversapphiretails
Summary: Twelve People, One Host, One Game. No pairings. Some humor if I try. xD But mostly, it's just a little game that one evil host has plotted. They can't leave, and must follow the rules of 'The Confession Booth'. Chapter 10 up!
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Hello! This is Saph here. Now, before you kill me on not updating Operation: Life, I have to say this about the story. Ahem. **_**I don't know how to put it in words. xD **_**There. Now, in case you don't know what that means, it means that I know how the story will go, it's just that I don't know how to put it in story format. So, while I think of it, here's a new story to keep you occupied in the meantime. It's five in the morning right now, and I woke up at three in the morning. Ah well. Now, this story's gonna be loooooonnnnngggg. Why? Because I like this idea. x D Now, I had to put a space there because my stupid new laptop keeps changing it into this: Xd. It looks ugly. D': So, I needed spaces. Enjoy the story!**

**Oh, and the rules of this game, explained in the story, may be kind of confusing to you. If you don't get it, I'll try to explain more clearly in the next chapter. If you do get it, give yourself a cookie and a glass of milk. (:**

Twelve figures stood in a dark room. They didn't know where they were, nor did they know how they had gotten there. All they knew was that something was up, as usual.

"Welcome, friends…" said a dark, yet sweet voice. "Welcome…to the Confession Booth." A light shone on the twelve mentioned earlier, and they shielded their eyes at the sudden change in lighting. They look around once their eyes were accustomed to the light. Nothing much in particular, just an empty old room, with dry, old paint peeling off the walls, and the floor wasn't exactly new either. One person spoke up: Jazz.

"…The Confession Booth?"

"Yes. Allow me to explain. This will be a game to test your wits, strength, and sanity." He started to slowly stride across the room, walking back and forth. "The Confession Game. Over there," he pointed at a door no one noticed before, since his large shadow-like body was covering it. "Is the Confession Booth. Over there, one by one, you will each tell of your life. Your whole life up until now. Why? That makes it so I can decide on your task."

"Task?" a certain raven haired teen asked.

"Oh yes. I must have forgotten. Tasks. Once everyone has told their life's story, I shall drum up a task for you. Tasks, I'm afraid, that might even kill you. If you try to escape, I'll just kill you on the spot."

"Wait, ghosts can't die. We're already dead." Skulker pointed out.

"Exactly. You can't die, you'll just vanish off the face of the Earth. Would you like that?"

"…No."

"Well, seeing as you're all here, I'll just introduce you to each other, in case you don't know who they are. I'm pretty sure you all met, but this is just to make sure. I'll also explain why I chose you out of the number of people in the world." The shadow then started to creep up on Danny. Every one saw, even Danny, but no one made a move.

"Daniel. You were the first one I considered, being a world famous halfa and all. But, that wasn't exactly why I chose you out of all people. The reason I've chosen you is because I've seen you fighting other ghosts before. You never broke down because of the stress of it all. I'd like to see how you'd fair up against this challenge. We'll see how the all mighty Danny Phantom gets out of this one." The shadow moved on to the next person in line, Tucker.

"Tucker. You were the second person I considered. Oh, and you're all in the order I thought of you. For example, Danny's first, he's the first one I considered. Mr. Lancer is last. He's the last one I considered." Lancer made a face, but didn't say anything. "Anyway. You're a techno geek, everyone knows that. You're also known for helping the ghost hero of Amity Park, Danny Phantom. But, I've seen you with your technology, I'd love to see you break down because, well, I'm not going to accept technology here." It swiped Tucker's PDA and dropped it on the floor, smashing it with his, uh, well, foot. Sam snickered.

"Samantha. You come from a rich family. You should be happy, but indeed you are not. I'll admit, I watch all twelve of you from afar, but I do not research your pasts. Tell me, why are you never happy with all the money your family has?"

"That's none of your business." She scowled.

"Fine. But you will have to confess at the Confession booth. Now, back to why I have chosen you. You, like your friend Tucker, help Danny Phantom in fights. You were the one that made him get his ghost powers in the first place."

"You were? You made my son go in the ghost portal that wasn't even working when we tried it?!"

"Temper, Jack. That kind of attitude will dig your own grave. You've got much other things to worry about." The shadow said. "Now, back to Samantha. You were the one that made him get his ghost powers, and he could have died. Yet he only died halfway, thus making him half ghost. If he had died, how would you feel?"

"What is this, therapy? I'm not saying anything. He didn't die, and so that's the end of this conversation. Leave me alone." Sam growled.

"Fine." Shadow sighed and moved on to the next person in line. "Jasmine. Your brains are your finest point. You are the first person to find out that Danny had ghost powers."

"No, we were!" Tucker shouted.

"Actually, you always knew. From the moment he got his ghost powers. Jazz found out on her own." Jazz couldn't help but smile. This bad guy, if he really was one, was actually complementing her? Hmm. Maybe there was something about him. "But," the shadow started, and Jazz knew the insults were coming. Anyone could guess that. "Sometimes brains isn't the most important thing in the world. Like in this game, brawns shall be your most important aspect." He moved on. That wasn't the insults she thought were coming. They weren't really insults at all. But still. _Brawns _over _Brains_?! That was outrageous!

While Jazz was furious at what Shadow had said, the shadow had moved on to the person to the left of Jazz: Ember.

"Ah, Ember. What a beautiful name." Ember didn't get his act. Was he complimenting them, building them up, just to insult them and break them down? "And a lovely guitar." He laid his 'hand' on her guitar. It phased right . She was sure of it. "You have the power to control people's minds, and you can't live your afterlife without that guitar, can you? It's your item that you chose to bring in the afterlife, isn't it?" Ember slowly nodded. Where was he getting at? Was he going to take it away? "But then, there is still the matter of your past life. _When you were alive." _Ember gasped. He said he wasn't going to research their past, is he going to do it now?

"I thought that you said that you weren't-"

"I'm not." Shadow interrupted. "I'm merely only making a statement. But, I do believe that something happened when you were alive. But you shall be the one to tell that story." He crept past her to Skulker. "Now, you won't be needing these." He said.

"…Needing what?"

"Your weapons. But no need to worry. I already took them." Skulker was about to ask how he did it, but kept his mouth shut instead. "Looks like the hunter has finally met his match. Or, in reality, I'm far more stronger than all of you." Skulker felt the need to hit him wherever his face was, but he saw that when Shadow had touched Ember's instrument, his hand passed through. Would it be the same if the hunter tried as well? "I chose you because of your brawn. But then I realized, 'why?' You're useless without your armor anyway. Just a small, green, talking blob."

"Hey! You can't go around calling my boyfriend a blob!" Ember shouted. Shadow merely sighed.

"You people really must control your temper. Is that what you humans do all day? Shout?"

"Hey, we're not all humans, you know." A small little boy scowled. He had a parrot perched on his shoulder. Youngblood.

"Of course not. But when you were alive, you were humans, correct? If not, then why are you in a human form right now?" Everyone silenced. He did have a point, in a way. "But, I grow restless. Let's start the tasks and the confessions, all right? You guys can introduce yourselves later." He walked back, and a wheel rose from the ground. It had the faces of all twelve characters on it, excluding Shadow. "Now, whoever this lands on first must confess their whole life story. Whoever this lands on second, must do a task while the first person does the life story thing. Oh, and I must not forget: The task has to be something related to the person who is currently telling their past's past. We must hear enough of it to see what the task shall be." Danny groaned. This sounded _way _too complicated for his mind to handle. Shadow had lost him at '_Whoever this lands on first must confess their whole life story.'_ The rest was just a huge blur. He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard Shadow speak again. "Everyone get it?"

"I do. This seems like a sick game, but I can _prove _to you that brains are _far more better _than brawn." Jazz said. "And, it seems as if we have no other choice."

"I agree with the landbubber!"

"_Lubber."_

"Whatever! I don't care!" Youngblood shouted at his talking parrot furiously. Who cared if he got it wrong?

"I really don't want to do this." Tucker pouted. Danny nudged him. "But I get it!" Tucker added quickly.

"As much as I'd hate to admit it, Tucker's right." Sam said. "Besides, this is just a silly little game. I don't care that earlier you said that we could die, many villains we've faced before has bluffed."

"Sam, I think this guy is serious…" Danny whispered, but she didn't even turn to look at him. Shadow didn't say anything about Sam's little comment either.

"Hmph. I'll play along with your silly little game. And when it's over, I'm going to go back to what I do best: hunting the halfa." Skulker said.

"Well, if that's what you do best, then certainly you stink at everything else." Danny pointed out.

"Whatever Maddie agrees to, I agree. Whatever Jack agrees to, I disagree. So, my choice will be of Maddie's and the opposite of Jack's. Choose wisely, Maddie." Vlad smiled while Danny frowned in pure disgust.

"I think I should play this game. We're powerless against this…magnificent….creature…thing, and this is our only way out." Maddie sighed.

"Aw. So that means I can't rip these ghosts apart, molecule by molecule?" Jack pouted. Maddie shot him a look.

"So, that means I agree." Vlad smiled. _Jack surely can't stand up to these, erm, tasks, _he thought. _Maybe I can impress Maddie and finally win her after all! _"So, when do we start?"

"Right now. I don't really care." Dan muttered. "I can beat you all anyway."

"Hold on," Tucker said. "I have a question. Dan and Danny are the _same person._ Their pasts would be the same!"

"True," Shadow said. "But we'll get to hear two different points of view."

"No we won't! They're the same person! How will their points of view be different from each other!?" Sam shouted. Shadow sighed.

"There's that temper you humans seem to have in common. And they are both different, in a way. They are the same person, but one is evil and the other is good. Surely they have different perspectives on their past?"

"…That does make sense." Danielle spoke up for the first time. "I mean, I'm a clone of Danny, so that kind of also makes me a clone of Dan, right? All three of us have different perspectives."

"Danni, there are three things wrong with your theory." Danny said. "One, Dan's fused with Plasmius. Two, you're a girl, thus making you different from us. And three, you don't have the same past as us. You were created. We weren't. Well, maybe Dan was created, but I sure as heck wasn't!"

"Fine, fine."

"Ahem," Shadow cleared his…um, throat, I guess. "Now that you have all agreed to the rules, we shall spin the wheel. Who would like to spin first?"

"ME!" Youngblood and Danni cried out at the same time. "You spin first, I spin second?" Danni asked.

"Sure thing, matey!" He shouted, and spun the wheel with all his might, which turned out to be pretty strong. A couple of seconds later, they were sure that it was going to either land on Skulker or Sam**(A/N: No, it is not in the order I introduced them.)**, and the small needle at the top was pointing to Skulker, but the wheel wasn't done spinning. Sam held her breath while Skulker…he just stared at the wheel.

It landed on Sam.

Skulker felt relief overcome him. He couldn't remember his human life. "Darn it!" He heard Sam yell.

Danni flew up to the spinner and spun it hard, almost breaking it and crushing Danny and Vlad, who were standing on both sides of the wheel.

"Next time, you're spinning." Danny pointed at Vlad, who just shrugged.

"The wheels on the bus go 'round and 'round! 'Round and-"

"Shut UP! We're in the middle of a death game and you start _singing!?"_ Sam shouted, while Danni _hmph_-ed and flew back.

This time, it became apparent on which two people might become the confessor and the task completer: Sam and Danny, or Sam and Ember. The wheel started to slow, and then it came to a stop. The '_lucky' _winners were Samantha Manson and Daniel Fenton.

"Aw, man." Danny whimpered while Sam started to ramble about why **she** had to be first of all people.

**Sam's POV**

Hey, um, if this thing is working right, then you should see me. I'm currently in an old…closet. Ugh. Anyway, I'm supposed to be telling you about my past while Danny is about to do his challenge("TASK!")—Task, I mean. Something relating to my past or something. So anyway, stalker, if you are currently listening to this right now, then I should be starting anytime soon. Ahem. Ahem.

When I was younger, I was kind of short. Of course, everyone is short at the age of five, but I mean, really short. A three year old was taller than me. That was humiliating. Oh, how I wish I knew where he is located right now so I can strangle him for his freakishly long—oh, I'm sorry. I'm rambling, aren't I? Well, anyway, my parents wanted me to be nice, sweet, and perfect. But they also wanted me to stand up for myself. It was…winter. Ohmigosh, this isn't going to be one of those, "My parents locked me out of the house to teach me a lesson!" stories, isn't it? Well, guess what? It is. And, it was snowing. Grr. Very cold.

**Narrator POV**

They were all in the same room, watching a small TV in the corner apparently running on a thin, fragile wire. Dan threatened to break it, but then Shadow stopped him. There, on the TV, was Sam, talking about her past. The sound wasn't very clear, but they had to make the most of it. When she started talking about the snow, Shadow hatched up a task for Danny.

"…Have you ever been locked out in the cold before, Daniel?"

**A/N: Ugh. I kinda rushed a bit while introducing the characters. :/ And I WAS going to make this longer, but I decided not to. Why? Because I'm too darn lazy, ahaha. Next chapter, I'll start on tomorrow. But I can't guarantee that It'll be up tomorrow, though. Deadline? Fine, fine. Wednesday. (: See you later. Or, er…I actually don't know what to put there. Xd Since we can't really **_**see**_**each other, but oh well. Xd Bye. See? The 'Xd' thing did it again! Argh! Oh, and 'Shadow' is a 'he'. (: Just like to point that out. And no, not Johnny's Shadow. Pfft. Oh, and longest chapter ever! Hahaha. Six pages. oO**

**Oh, and an update: No, this story is not yet published while I type this. It's not very important, it has something to do with Math that reminded me of Dan. Okay, well, instead of numbers(you know, like question numbers?), we had letters, and we each took turns solving the letters. I did three. My first was the letter 'D'. So I was like, 'whoa.' My second one was 'E', which totally ruined it. But my last letter was 'N'!! Change that E into an A, and you got Dan. x D So yeah, that's basically it. :/**


	2. Danny's Task and Sam's Past

**A/N: Before Wednesday! :D Now, to reply to reviews:**

**XSuperXStarX: -Hands you cookies and milk- And actually, if I half killed you, you might have ghost powers like Danny. x D Actually, Shadow's just a shadow. x D No one controls him or anything. And hooray for loving my story!**

**FiveObsessionsForever3794: Yeah, it is kind of weird, I don't blame you. x D**

**Phantom x Phan: Thanks! Actually, it was planned to be Sam and Youngblood, but then I changed it to my favorite couple. XD**

**Now, on to the story!**

"…Why? Is it snowing here? No, it's not." Danny scoffed.

"Oh, I can fix that. Just stay put. I can get Vortex for you." Shadow floated off.

"Oh, great." Danny sighed, sitting on the floor, which wasn't very comfortable since it was freezing and hard. Danni had the worried face on for her cousin, Dan was beaming, and Vlad was laughing his head off.

"Don't worry. You have ghost powers! You can get through this. I mean, a little cold won't fully kill you!" Danni tried to cheer him up.

"Face it! Ghost powers or completely human, he can't survive the cold!" Dan laughed while Danni gave him an icy look.

"…Is Sam still talking in there? She does realize that no one is listening, right?" Tucker asked. Ember answered.

"Well, she can't hear us, unless she had extremely good hearing. We're like, what, three hundred feet away from the closet? What if she gets mad again and busts open the door?"

"That is like her…" Maddie sighed.

"**WHO**-gasp-**HAS AWOKEN**-gasp-**THE GREAT**-gasp-**VORTEX?!**" a large voice boomed.

"Aw, great. Him already." Danny sighed.

"Go outside." Shadow commanded, floating inside.

"Do I _have _to?" Danny whined.

"Yes, or die fully." Shadow warned. Danny grumbled and did what he was told, leaving Maddie and Jack wondering why they couldn't get him to follow directions and this…_monster_ could.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sam's POV**

How long have I been in here? Can I come out? Oh well. Anyway, as I was saying, my parents locked me out of the house. Some parents. So there I was, locked outside. They wouldn't even give me food. Hmph. So some random people I've never even met came along everyday and treated me as if I were a hobo and gave me food. I can bet you that they wondered why I stood alone in front of a single house every day. I never went to another house.

So, yeah, after a week or so, my parents finally let me back in. I never forgave them. Why do you think I'm Goth? Some mental problem? Do you guys have a problem with that? _Do you?!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Narrator POV**

No one was paying attention to the television anymore. They were all huddled against a tiny window, staring outside at the white snow that started to blanket everything. But most of all, they stood there staring at Danny. **(A/N: This actually happened to me once while walking to the bus stop. x D You'll see what happened to me. I'm going to make it happen to Danny as well.)**

"Ugh! I'm…f-f-f-freezing!" Danny shouted.

"Duh. That's your challenge." Dan muttered to himself while Danni jabbed him with her elbow. Danny glared at his older self and continued shivering.

"H…how long?" He asked.

"Um, about twenty more minutes." Shadow said, receiving a huge moan from Danny.

"Ugh. Ow!" he shouted, his hand immediately going up to cover his ear. **(A/N: Yes, this is what happened to me. It really hurt. D': ) **Vlad laughed at his pain while Jazz frowned.

_You have no heart, do you? _She thought. "What happened, Danny?"

"I don't know, it felt like something shocked my ear!" he shouted. It wasn't that loud. Clearly that '_shock' _kind of affected his hearing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sam's POV**

I don't hear anything. Did you guys abandon me? Come on! I'm sitting here, telling my past like I'm supposed to! I'm following the rules for once! Argh! I'll just pretend that I'm done. There. I'm getting out now, and-whoa. Where did everyone go?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I'm going to stop there. X D At least I got something in. I'll try and update tomorrow. Funny, I find the time to update this and not Operation: Life. Wow. So…read and review! It was a short chapter, I know. D: But I wanted to stop there on purpose. (:  
**


	3. Vlad's Task and Ember's Past

**A/N: Sorry this took a while! I was working on my other story, **_**The Dark Phantom Tales**_**, when I got my laptop back (For getting bad grades. It was funny because I could still use the computer.) and lost everything on the computer, so now I have to type from MEMORY. Ugh. I have bad memory. I even thought my birthday was on the 25****th**** one time. It's actually on the 23****rd****. XD Month? Well, February, duh. XD This month! I actually have two friends, and one's birthday is two days before mine, and the other's birthday is March 1****st****! A week after each other! Well, it technically is a week for the 21****st**** and 23****rd**** thing, because hers is on a Saturday and mine is on a Monday. XD All in all, I'm bad at memory. Now, onto the story!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"We're sorry!" Tucker screamed, running from the raging Sam.

"Then you shouldn't have left me in the closet!" Sam shouted.

"Your past bores me." Dan sighed, not flinching at a glare from the Goth. What could a _human _do to _him_?

"Hey, stop laughing, Dad!" Danielle sighed, elbowing Vlad, who was laughing his head off at the sight of Daniel standing in the snow, wearing his usual clothes. Surely he must be freezing by now, and although he wasn't the one who sent Daniel out there, he was out there anyway and Vlad was taking this as his revenge for being beaten by a _kid _for oh so many times.

"…I think he can come in now." Shadow said, opening the door that Danny was standing in front of and the boy fell in, unable to hold his balance anymore. Danni came over and poked her cousin, and he felt cold to the touch, not very surprising.

"I can warm him up!" Skulker grinned evilly, holding up his flamethrower. ("When did he get THAT?" Tucker shouted, still trying to avoid the wrath of Sam.)

"No, I'm f-f-f-f-fine…" Danny muttered. "And I'm n-n-not getting b-burned now, t-t-t-t-thank you."

"Yeah, you can burn him!" Danni screeched.

"I've added new rules to the game." Shadow said, not taking part in any conversation.

"Oh, great…" Dan muttered.

"Whoever did a task last must give a task to the new person getting a task. So Danny…you must give Vlad here a task. Make sure it goes with Ember's past." They looked past Shadow and saw that the wheel wasn't on Danny and Sam anymore, but on Ember and Vlad. He had spun the wheel while everyone was in an argument.

Danny smiled evilly, and Vlad gulped. Whatever this teen did, it couldn't do much harm to him…Could it?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ember's POV**

Wow. This closet is so…old. I can't stand it for very long, so I'll hurry up. I wonder what the ghost boy will assign Vlad? Nothing much, since my past doesn't have much…action. (**Narrator POV: **She heard a loud "YES!" come from outside the door.) So, I'll just start talking about how I died, since my past life is just a casual one.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Narrator POV**

Again, Danny and the rest were crowded in front of the TV. Ember kept talking and talking, and everyone became more interested in her story. No one expected her to die like that. And Danny remembered his task of giving Vlad a task.

"Hey, Vlad?" He smiled evilly. Vlad knew what was coming, and gulped.

"Yes, Daniel…?"

"How would you like to be tied upside down for ten minutes?"

"…What?" He didn't remember Ember talking about that. "And this has to be related to Ember _how…?_"

"Oh, it is…" Danny said, still smiling. "You'll see."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Done! I actually imagined this chapter going a different way on the computer, but oh well. XD And this chapter is short, I know. D: If you could help me think up of task ideas, that'd be great. (: And about Danny tying Vlad upside down, it **_**does **_**have to do with Ember's death, they just don't see how. And no, she did not die by being tied upside down, if that's what you are thinking. She didn't even mention it. XD See you guys later!**


	4. Vlad's Task Part 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. My chapters are getting shorter and shorter, but I'll try to make it the next chapter long, okay? And, I have my first cliffhanger(I think) on this chapter. xD**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"AUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

"Quiet down, you have…three minutes left." Danny stated.

"I'd like it so much more if I didn't have to do this at all!" Vlad screeched, while everyone snickered except Skulker, who _didn't_ snicker out of fear from the wrath of Vlad.

"Hey, Shadow?" Danni asked.

"Yes?"

"…How'd you come up with this whole game, anyway?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ember's POV**

"So that's it. That's all. I'm done. I can get out now, right? So I will, and –HEY!" I was _rudely _interrupted by Danny who opened the closet door while I was still in there.

"Sorry, Ember." He said. "I'm looking for a knife. Shadow told me it'd be in here." I wondered what was going on, until I heard screams coming from the room Danny had just came from. I looked around, and saw Vlad hanging on a wall upside down, held by ghost proof rope, courtesy of Jack's _fishing looking pole, _and it was attached to the wall by…_staples? _This day just gets weirder and weirder.

I went back in the closet and shut the door. "I didn't see a knife in here. If I did, I'd probably start stabbing myself with it." I said. He made a face.

"But you're a ghost. Not a human. It would just pass through you, and if you anger shadow, he might kill you even though I have no clue how."

"Maybe he's bluffing." I sighed.

"I don't think so, but it could be a possibility. Anyway, let's just look for the knife. And Ember?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't try to stab me when we find it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Narrator POV**

"ALL THE BLOOD IN MY BODY HAS ALREADY RUSHED TO ME HEAD!" Vlad shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah." Jazz sighed. "It prevented you from using _proper _grammar. It's not 'me', it's 'my."

"Stop it! I don't want to be at school right now!" Tucker shouted, covering his ears.

"AAUGH!" They heard someone shout from the closet. Everyone (Except Vlad) rushed over to see what happened. When they opened the door, they had found Ember holding a knife Danny tried to find, and Danny on the floor holding his arm.

"…You _stabbed _my cousin?!" Danni shouted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hm. This is my first cliffhanger ever. XD Sorry, I just REALLY wanted to start there. This chapter interrupted the tasks and pasts thing, didn't it? XD So…Just wait until the next chapter, is all I really have to say now. XD**


	5. Dan's Past and Task

"OH, BABY MONKEYS AND PICKLED APPLES!" Mr. Lancer shouted at the top of his lungs. "A GHOST JUST KILLED ME STUDENT!"

"What is WITH all these people and improper grammar?!" Jazz screamed.

"It seems you like grammar more than your brother, Jasmine." Shadow said, while Jazz ''Hmph!'ed.

"Oh no, DANNY!" Danielle shouted. "Why did you stab my cousin?!"

"I didn't!" Ember screeched defensively. "We were looking for the knife, and then I accidentally pushed him-this closet isn't exactly roomy, you know-and he fell down and landed on the knife!"

"Then why are you HOLDING THE KNIFE?!"

"Uh, so…It couldn't go any deeper?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was humiliating for poor old Vlad Masters. Today just wasn't his day. First, he was dragged into a game that he REALLY didn't want to participate in(But it could win Maddies' heart!), got tormented by a fourteen year old TEENAGER, and now he is tied up against the wall up-side down and all the blood has been rushed to his head. SO not his day.

"Ugh. Who cares about _him?_" He talked to himself. "He's just some fourteen year old kid who doesn't know how to hold a spoon properly,-" ("HEY!" Jazz shouted from the closet. "That's my BROTHER you're talking about!")"-Is my arch-enemy, is an enemy of practically every single ghost in the ghost zone, ruined my plans over and over again, and time after time, I! STILL! CAN'T! GET! ONE! SILLY! LITTLE! CLONE! OUT! OF! HIM!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "_How hard is it to make a clone of one silly little badger!? Argh!_" Dan came out of the closet, grinning madly.

"Hey, the kid you were talking about, he got stabbed by a knife." Huh? Oh, now _that _certainly cheered Vlad up. He grinned also.

"So…GET ME DOWN! I'm glad Daniel has been stabbed as much as you, BUT MY TEN MINUTES ARE UP!"

"Get yourself down." Dan grumbled. "I want to see the brat getting stabbed again."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, my gosh!" Sam wailed, positioning Danny on the wall. "He isn't dead, is he?"

"No one dies of getting stabbed by a knife, Sam." Tucker pointed out.

"Two words, Tucker. Blood. Loss. BLOOD LOSS! BLOOD LOSS!" She shouted the two words again and again as if they were the most horrendous, vile words in the world. Danni came over to see her cousin.

"…Danny?"

"…Yes?" He moaned.

"…Does it hurt?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK IT DOES?!"

"Sorry. I'm a clone of you. I've never been stabbed before. Sure, I can feel pain, but-oh, never mind. How deep did it go in?" She asked, changing the subject. He half-shrugged, trying not to move his left arm.

"Ugh…I don't know, about…deep?"

"No, I mean as in, metric."

"What? I'm not that good at math, Danielle."

"…Oh." She whispered, sheepishly. Danni bent over to see Danny's wound, and forced him to move his arm that was covering the wound.

"But it _hurts._" He whined.

"Stop whining and move it!" Danni shouted, and he reluctantly moved his right arm, allowing her to stare at the wound.

"Ouch." She started. " Sure looks deep."

"It is, and it really hurt."

"I can tell. You screamed. Boys don't scream." She laughed while Danny looked annoyed.

"Funny."

"Hey, Shadow? Do you have a first aid kit anywhere around here by any chance?"

"No. Why would I? I said you could die in this game. I'm not saving his life. He can save his own." Shadow crossed his arms. "He's the almighty Danny Phantom. He's faced worse times than this."

"Thanks…" Danny muttered.

"Well, I'll just have to…improvise, then." She grabbed a hold of Danny's shirt and ripped it along the bottom as a substitute for a bandage.

"Why _my _shirt?"

"I'm not ripping up my shirt, Danny."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You. Push." Shadow commanded Jack, who was closest to the wheel.

"OKAY!" He shouted, and spun the wheel with all his might…Which was pretty strong; it took over a minute to stop. When it did, it had landed on Dan. When it stopped a second time, it had landed on Dan _again_.

"Wait, what?" Dan cried out in shock. "I have to tell my past _and _do a task that has to do with my past? THAT'S MESSED UP!" He shouted. Danny cracked up.

"It's better than getting stabbed in the arm with a knife."

"It's better than being hung upside down." Vlad muttered, now down from the wall.

"It's better than witnessing the death of the love of your life!" Tucker wailed, remembering Shadow smashing his PDA.

"…Actually, I think that was a good thing." Jazz smirked. A couple of people agreed.

"Danny; I'd rather be stabbed in the arm with a knife than doing this right now. Vlad; I wouldn't care. I'd break those ropes with ease." Vlad frowned, thinking he was just insulted. "And annoying friend of my pesky younger self,-"

"HEY!" Tucker shouted.

"-I have no love of my life. She died years ago."

"Hey, weren't the only ones who were suppose to die ten years in the future where Dan came from Sam and Tucker? Tucker is a guy, so Danny would like him-"

"AGH!" Danny shouted. Tucker was still mourning over the loss of his PDA.

"-I mean wouldn't!" Jazz corrected herself. "And Sam being the only girl to die, thus making Danny like Sam?"

"Well, Jazz…." Sam sighed. "Everyone who died in the future were: Mr. Fenton, Mrs. Fenton, you, me, and Tucker. And Lancer." She added. "But no one really grieved about his death."

Mr. Lancer looked hurt.

"So, not have been able to do anything about their deaths, Danny traveled to my house, unsure of himself anymore." Vlad took over. "Well, I was going to use him for my evil purposes, but he looked sad, so…I helped him."

"AHHH!!" Danni screamed. "NICE VLAD!"

"HEY! Let him tell the story!" Jack and Maddie shouted. "We want to hear the stories of our ghostly son!"

"Anyway, _as I was saying…_" Vlad continued. "We went down in my basement, and I tried to separate Daniel's human half with his ghost half."

"Ew, you can do that?" Danni asked in disgust.

"Of course." Danny sighed. "They were used to separate the medallion from my body when I was stuck ten years in the future."

"Sweet," Dan grinned. "It's my turn to tell my past, and I'm not even the one telling it and everyone's starting to get it through their thick skulls on how I was created."

"So how did it go?" Danni asked, eager to listen more.

"Well…When I separated Phantom from Daniel, Phantom used the Ghost Gauntlets, the gloves I used to separate Danny and his ghost half, on me and separated ME from MY GHOST FORM!" He shouted, smashing the wall with his hand. Since the wall was old, he had made a dent, but not a hole.

"Whoa. Talk about major backfire." Ember said.

"I agree." Youngblood squeaked. Everyone had forgotten about him.

"So then, Phantom fused with Plasmius and Plasmius overcame Phantom and turned him evil and Dan was created." Danny said.

"YES!! I WAS BORN A MONSTER!" Dan laughed maniacally.

"So then…?" Danni asked. There was more to the story, she knew it. Danny didn't really explain much more, but Vlad happily took over again.

"Uh, Dan beat me up." He squeaked, and everyone chuckled. Oops, that wasn't what he had meant to say.

"I don't really care what happened to you, what happened to _Danny?!_" Danielle shouted. "His human form, I mean."

"Oh, yes!" Vlad shouted, smiling all over again. "Dan killed him."

"AGH! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW ABOUT MY DEATH!" Danny wailed. Dan continued laughing maniacally, and Danielle gasped.

"By the way, how do you know about that?" Sam asked Vlad. "The Vlad ten years in the future told us that. You aren't the ten years in the future Vlad, you're present time Vlad. How do you know what had happened in the future?"

"I have my ways!" He shouted, and that was the end of the conversation.

"Okay…Dan, how did you enjoy your life _before _you were created?" Shadow asked.

"Ugh. I still have to do that?" Dan asked.

"YES!" Was the answer from Danni.

"Fine, fine." He gave up. "It was fun. Sam and Tucker were my best friends, as always, I was fighting annoying ghosts, as always, and I felt the same way Danny feels right now."

"Then you must've not have felt good about that, Dan." Danny said, holding his bandaged arm again. Apparently, it had started to hurt again. "Because right now, I'm not feeling so well."

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Jazz asked, finally showing sympathy for her brother.

"PEOPLE! WE'RE IN A DEATH GAME! SHADOW ISN'T GOING TO BRING DANNY TO A HOSPITAL, NOW SHUT IT AND LISTEN TO DAN!" Danni shouted.

"Whoa."

"I thought you cared about Danny." Sam explained, looking hurt.

"I do," Danni said. "But it's just that when I asked Shadow if he had a first aid kit, he said no. And, I don't think we're anywhere near a hospital!"

"True." Jazz sighed, looking at her wounded brother. Sam also looked at him, and so did Tucker, finally having stopped the mourning over the smash of his beloved PDA.

"…Stop looking at me, it's creepy." Danny complained. They all turned around to face Dan, listening for more of his point of view.

"…'Stop looking at me, it's creepy.'" He mimicked Danny. But this time, they just stared at him. "What? It's getting creepy now."

"Your point of view." Ember merely said.

"So?"

"Finish it."

"Ugh. You people are SO demanding! I thought I was DONE with that!" He whined.

"Well, we want details!" Youngblood shouted, flying high in the air.

"Aw, man."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Not as long as I'd hope it'd be, but still longer than three pages, this took. ^^ Next chapter won't have any tasks or pasts, as it'll be different and a surprise. **

**;D Bye!**


	6. Not Knowing Where

"What time is it?"

"I don't know. Get off my arm."

"Where are we?"

"_I don't know." _The voice repeated. "_Get off my arm._"

"I'm hungry. I haven't eaten in over an hour!"

"Live with it."

"GET OFF OF MY ARM OR I SWEAR I WILL BLAST YOUR HEAD OFF!" The person who was lying on Dan's arm moved over, finally having relief overcome his arm.

"It's too dark." Someone complained.

"You have powers. Light it up, ghost girl." Danni frowned at the nickname Skulker had given her, but it was better than being called a 'whelp'. She held up her hand and a green glow emerged from it. Everyone looked around. They were all crammed inside a cage. Well, except for Danny and Sam. They were in another cage across the room, still unconscious.

"Whoa. What happened?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know." Ember answered. "But I think Shadow either got annoyed with us and made us go 'time out',-" Youngblood frowned at the reference made to him. "-Or, he killed us all and we're now vanished."

"I don't think we're all dead. Some of us are humans, they would be ghosts." Vlad pointed out.

"Wait, what happens when you kill a halfa?" Danni asked, half hoping not to find out which unlucky halfa would be first to test that theory, but if someone had to, she hoped that it would be Vlad.

"I don't know. Ask Dan. Danny died in the future, right?"

"YES! I KILLED HIM! HAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed maniacally.

"…Right. But Danny and Phantom were _separated _from each other, courtesy of Vlad, remember?" Jazz said.

"AGH!" Someone screeched. Apparently Sam had woken up and found out she was in a cage with Danny.

"I find it funny that we're crammed in one cage and just the two of you are crammed in the other."

"Haha, very funny, Tucker." Sam said sarcastically.

"No, really, I think you're happy about this." Jazz smiled, and turned around to see what the others were doing. She wished she didn't look.

Vlad was huddled in a corner trying to break down the wall that the cage was attached to.

Jack was sleeping on the floor, and singing off-key in his sleep about fudge. She didn't really want to hear that, so she moved on to her mother.

"WE'RE GONNA GET THE GHOST WHO DID THIS!" Maddie shouted suddenly, making Jazz jump. …What ghost was she talking about? And, she was trying to bend the bars in a useless attempt to escape. _I think everyone's lost it…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Someone's POV(You have to figure out who. It's someone in a cage, so it's not Shadow.)**

This was humiliating. I was stuck in a cage with idiots when I could be out right now on a killing spree! And WHY IS JACK SINGING?! It's making my darn ears bleed! AAAGHHHH!!

_(What the person fantasizes….)_

"MUAHAHAHA!" I shouted, beating people up. I love it when they scream. I'm deranged? Grr. I wonder…What if I tried to use my hair to heat stuff up? Suh-weet. I should learn how to control the fire hair thing like Ember. She can control her hair. Hmm. Maybe I can ask for lessons. Maybe I can perfect it and kill her, but first I'd need to see how Shadow kills ghost. Maybe I can-

"Oh, no! Don't kill me! Please!" Huh? I looked down as I saw a young boy the age of…seven, maybe? And he was crying. DON'T YOU DARE THINK I'M SOFT FOR DOING THIS. I'M EVIL! EEVVVVVIIIIILLLL!!!! Grr. So, I let the boy go. Anyone that young that could speak a good sentence like that has got 'smart kid' written all over it. Wait a minute, I hate smart kids. AAAGGGHHH! Wait, this is MY fantasy, so I'M going to make so that instead of letting the kid go, I…Nah. I let him go.

I'm not really fantasizing. I'm more of thinking to myself. Is that called fantasizing? IT BETTER NOT BE.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Narrator POV**

"AAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHH!" Vlad screamed as he was being shoved through the small bars on the cage. Danni was forcing him through.

"Turn intangible!" She had shouted.

Vlad had retorted back; "NO! NOW STOP SHOVING ME THROUGH THIS CAGE OR I SHALL MELT YOU INTO A PUDDLE!"

"Ha!" Danni laughed. "I'm STABILIZED! You can't do that anymore, thanks to Danny!"

"I hate Daniel so much…" He said to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Remember the surprise I'd said would be in this chapter? Well, I lied. XD So, I'm going to either do one of two things.**

**1) Make another chapter for TCB(The Confession Booth)**

**2) Make another chapter for TDPT(The Dark Phantom Tales)**

**3) Watch Danny Phantom episodes.**

**What do I choose? THREE, OF COURSE! AHAHAHA! And then 2, and then 1. Sorry for making 1 last, but I'm WAY over the deadline for when I said I'd update TDPT. XDD I said it would be on Sunday like what, three weeks ago? XD So, bye! I should have all three done tonight. ^^**


	7. Monster Attack

**A/N: I have a poll on my profile, asking which story I should start on, and there are only three choices as of now. If you want to know what they are about, just read the bottom of my profile. XD**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Yes, I know." Danni sighed. "Everyone hates someone else. But just turn intangible."

"Why don't you?" Vlad spat back.

"Because I don't feel like it!" She shouted and continued shoving him through the cage.

"Shut it, you two. I'm trying to remember what television looked like." Dan pondered.

"…You don't remember?" Jazz asked.

"Nope." He sighed. "Ah well. Back to being mean. I'm starving. Can I eat someone that no one cares about?" Everyone pointed at Vlad. Even Danni stopped pushing and pointed at him. "Ew, no." Dan said in disgust. "He's old." Everyone laughed, except Vlad, of course, who just scoffed.

"Huh? Where am I?" Danny finally woke up and stood, but hit his head at the top of the cage. "Ow!…Hey, why are you guys over there and I'm over here?"

"I'm wondering the same thing, Danny." Sam sighed.

"AGH!" Danny shouted, not realizing Sam was in the cage with him.

"_Don't panic, this is only temporary. I'll release your heroes soon, thus face the wrath of being killed by a ten foot dragon?_" A voice suspiciously seeming to belong to Shadow's filled the room.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Dan questioned. "I mean, dragons? I'd kill that thing in five seconds flat."

"_Oh, really?_"

"Yeah, really! Bring it on, Shadow!" As the last syllable escaped Dan's lips, a roar was heard and the floor started shaking to the sound of footsteps.

"Dan?" Danny asked.

"…Yes?"

"I hate you. I hate you a lot right now."

"Lovely."

"We can't fight the dragon! We're stuck in cages, people!" Danni screeched, finally giving up on forcing Vlad through the bars of the cage.

Another roar was heard, this time much closer, and Danni's glow faded away.

"Hey, what was that for, Danielle?" Jazz asked, not realizing the girl had fainted, giving her no response.

Yet another roar was heard, and walls collapsed, finally letting light in, but secretly, the prisoners wished they hadn't seen what was making all that noise.

A dragon about fifteen stories high, the color of emerald green and yellow eyes. It's scales were long and pointed, and it's wingspan had to be at least five feet. It's feet were huge, and worse of all, fire breathed out of it's nose.

"AHH! THAT THING CAN BREATHE FIRE!" Youngblood shouted.

"No kidding."

Everyone who hasn't already fainted, well, fainted, including Dan. But before Lancer fainted, he couldn't help but cry out one last shout of fear:

"MOTHER OF CHEESE!"

And then he fainted with the others.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I'm going to try and put up as many chapters as I can. XD In the meantime, just wait. I should get at least one more chapter in. (:**


	8. Danny, Danni and Dan

When Danni woke up, nothing was there. She was still in the cage, but it had been ripped open by a powerful force. She looked around, but couldn't find a single soul other than herself.

Danielle was by herself.

"What happened here?" She asked, cautiously getting out of the cage. It looked like a mess. Sure, it was bright, but what happened to everyone else? Where were they? Who broke down the walls?

"I'm wondering the same thing." A deep voice said from behind her, and Danni turned around to see Dan getting up.

"Dan, what happened?"

"I just said I don't know!" He shouted. "Anyway, all I remember is seeing a huge dragon, hearing everyone scream like the weak little people they are, and then I blacked out. When I woke up, I find you, and you remind me of my younger self! ARGH!"

"Yeah. Not my fault. So…what do you think happened to everyone?"

"Hopefully eaten by the dragon. If not…well, I'm going to kill them all sooner or later." Dan shrugged. "Either way, they die. The first option saves me the trouble of killing them myself, though."

"…Right. Do you think we should go look for them?"

"Why? What have _they _ever done for _me?"_

"You're heartless. This whole ordeal can help you become a better person!"

"What are you, Jazz?" Dan frowned and walked off. "Whatever. I'm out of here."

Danni did the only thing she could do to get Dan to change his mind. She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted:

"CHICKEN!" Dan's eye twitched.

"What did you just call me?"

"CHICKEN!" Danni shouted again.

"I'm NOT a CHICKEN!" Dan screeched. "I'll help, but JUST TO PROVE THAT I'M NOT A CHICKEN!"

"Yes!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny opened his eyes and quickly noticed that he was still in a cage with Sam. Only the walls were repaired and there was no dragon in sight. He looked across the room and saw that everyone else was in the other cage, only that he couldn't spot Danni or Dan.

"That's odd…"

"Huh? What's odd?" Sam turned to ask him. When did she wake up?

"I can't find Danni or Dan."

"…What are you talking about? Danny, you're the only 'Danny' here, and who's Dan?"

"What are _you _talking about? Danni with an 'I', remember? And Dan is my older self, ten years in the future!" Danny nearly screamed.

"Danny…I don't know what you're talking about."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think Shadow is behind this." Dan pointed out intelligently.

"No way, I hadn't noticed." Danni gasped, trying to make it sound real, but was doing a poor job of it.

"Jeez, you don't have to be sarcastic."

"When someone says something as stupid as that, how can you not use sarcasm?" Danni suppressed a laugh.

"Funny." Dan frowned.

The two were walking across the ruins, looking for everybody else. So far, they found none. Danni was about to give up when Dan shouted all of a sudden.

"AAAGGGGHHHH!"

"What is it?" She ran over to see what Dan had found.

"NO! It's Danny! Why HIM of all people! And YOU! You're a CLONE of HIM! THIS DAY JUST GETS WORSE AND WORSE!" He wailed. Danni rolled her eyes and moved the rocks to find that it was indeed Danny.

"Whoa! Danny, wake up! Wake! Up!" Danni shouted, shaking the unconscious teenager by his shoulders. "Ugh. Dan, it's not working. You wake him up." Dan smiled evilly.

"Hmm, let me see what I can do." He quickly took out the knife from four to three chapters ago and stabbed Danny in the arm. Again. The same place where he was stabbed last time.

"AAUUGH!" Danny shouted, his eyes shooting open with surprise. He looked down at his left arm and saw the knife in it, and suspiciously looked up at Dan, who just smiled.

"Ugh, Dan!" Danni shouted, and ripped another piece of Danny's shirt and wrapped it around his arm.

"Still don't feel like ripping your own shirt?" He asked.

"Still don't feel like ripping my own shirt." Danni sighed.

"_Well, let's see how our heroes face the dragon, now shall we?_" The voice seemingly to belong to Shadow rang out. Even without the walls, it was still an echo.

"…The heroes thing he was talking about was…_us?" _Dan pointed to himself while the dragon described in the last chapter came up again.

"Things are _never _easy, is it?!"


	9. Dragon's Wrath

"I hate this game more than ever." Dan muttered before being attacked by a burst of fire. "Where the heck did Shadow get this thing anyway?!"

"_I have my ways._"

"Shut it!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Danny?"

"Whoa. How'd I get here?"

"Get where? You were here the whole time." Sam pointed out.

"No I wasn't. I found Dan stabbing me with a knife and getting attacked by the same dragon that we got attacked by a while ago."

"…Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" This day just gets weirder and weirder.

"Making people up. I mean, Dan and Danni, they both have the same name as you, only Dan is cut short!"

"I'm not making them up! They really exist! Why won't you believe me?!"

"…They aren't real, Danny."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Not real…?" Danny muttered to himself.

"Less muttering, more FIGHTING!" Danni cried. Dan stomped over to Danny and started shaking him by the shoulders.

"Look, you. I don't want to help you, and you don't want to help me. But if we both want to _live_, then we have no choice but to help each other, now _go ghost_, you idiot!" Dan dropped him to attack the dragon again.

"…Go ghost? Huh? Oh, right! Goin' ghost!" Danny shouted, the two rings separating, one going up, and the other going down. Black hair changed to snow white, blue white changed to neon green, and a suit change also took effect, but I'm not going to go into detail there.

**(A/N: My first attempt at a battle scene. -Hopes I do good-)**

"Finally, something worthwhile to do." Dan muttered, firing an ectoblast at the dragon. The blast ricocheted off of it's wing and the dragon breathed fire over poor Dan.

While the dragon was busy burning Dan to death, Danni and Danny snuck up from behind and Danielle shot a blast at the dragon while Danny did the same, only he shot ice at Danni's blast, making them freeze up to add more of a punch. **(A/N: Well, not sure about it being more powerful, but I've seen Frostbite freeze Danny's ectoblast before. -Shrugs-)**

The dragon let out a roar as the frozen ectoblast became lodged between it's two wings. It stopped breathing fire on Dan for a moment and whipped it's tail around, causing Danny to crash into the ground, Danni barely being able to dodge it. She shot a blast at the dragon's head, but it bounced off like nothing.

"Huh, that's odd. Or maybe I need more training." She said to herself as the dragon prepared for flight, flapping it's massive wings, sending large amounts of wind to cut through the air. Danni lost her balance and fell next to Danny, while Dan was already on the ground.

"Funny. I thought you were more powerful than that." Dan frowned as Danny made his little comment. The dragon finally took off and pointed its head down at them, and charged up a fire blast.

"…It doesn't how powerful we are, we're dead."

"…Turning intangible?" Danni offered.

"Good idea, but instead of turning intangible at the last minute, we can just phase through the ground. Less riskier, and-AHH!" And the teen couldn't finish the sentence before being engulfed in flames along with his teammates.


	10. The Day Phantom Fell

He was just in time, too.

At the last moment, Dan had put a ghost shield around the threesome. **(A/N: Ahaha, at lunch, me and my friends call each other the 'foursome'. xD Except Mi, who wonders why we even have to have a name in the first place. I told her it was because it sounded cool. XD ) **Of course, that doesn't mean he didn't get burned, but it reduced most of the damage that could have been caused.

"Dan!" Danielle cried. "You just saved our lives!"

"I'm no lifesaver." Dan scoffed. "But it's true. You owe me for this."

"You just said that you weren't a Lifesaver, but now it's true you are a Lifesaver." Danny muttered.

"…Did you just call me a lifesaver?"

"No. I said that you were a Lifesaver."

"…That's the same thing."

"No, there's lifesaver, and Lifesaver. Lifesaver is a piece of candy. Usually gummy. But they have hard ones out there too, you know." Danny pointed out.

"…You just called me a piece of candy."

"Yeah, I know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vlad had a laughing spasm. He didn't know why, but he just had to laugh. Maybe it was a dream? Most likely. But he was in a good mood. Vlad had spoke over more than two sentences with Maddie, and she didn't try to hurt him in any form. Such as pouring hot tea on his head. But maybe that was because she didn't have any tea.

He had not seen Jack in over an hour, and that was an accomplishment, seeing how close 'friends' they were, Vlad had seen Jack double the time ever since he became mayor of Amity Park. Jack was getting on his last nerve. But that wouldn't be a problem, seeing how he got to see Maddie and Daniel more often as well.

Also, Vlad had not seen Shadow in a while. He hoped the game was over, but he secretly knew it wasn't. But as long as he could, he would delay the game. And now for his dream.

His dream was that Maddie was his wife, Jack was dead, and Danny and Jazz were his kids. Danny because he was a halfa like him, and Jazz because she was smart. And Maddie? Well, you already know why Vlad wants her. If you don't, then I'm going to start whacking you silly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lifesaver!" Danny called, avoiding a blow from the dragon's tail.

"_Stop calling me that!_" Dan bellowed, getting angrier by the minute.

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk, Dan." _Danni started, impersonating Shadow. "_You're showing that temper all of you have again…_"

"STOP MESSING WITH MY MIND!" Dan roared.

"Fine, fine, lifesaver." Danny sighed.

"AGH!" Dan screamed for two reasons. One, he was sick of Danny calling him a 'lifesaver'. And two, he almost got hit in the face with the dragon's wing.

"_Now, let's see how Danny Phantom handles the dragon…alone. If he can not win, then you all are doomed. If he wins, then one more task awaits you._" Shadow's voice rang out, and Danni and Dan disappeared.

"Whoa." Danny muttered to himself, wondering how Shadow did that. He then started to freeze the dragon's tail to the ground, and it worked for about five seconds, when the dragon shifted and it's tail broke the ice, shattering it, and pieces started flying everywhere, and Danny was able to dodge most of them, only a small fraction of a piece got stuck in his left leg, which would prove to be a problem later.

The dragon roared once more, getting aggravated and impatient. This wasn't going to be easy anymore. The tasks just proved difficult.

"Wait a minute…" Danny whispered. "This dragon…is one giant task."

"_There you go, Daniel. Now finish it off, and win._" Shadow's voice faded away.

"Alright then, Mr. Dragon." Danny smirked, knowingly. "Let's see who's in charge around here. "

Me or you?" His hand charged up with an ectoblast, while his other hand charged up an ice blast. "And we'll find out…now!"

The dragon seemed to have understood Danny's words, as right when he said "Now!", the dragon roared again and shot a flamethrower at him.

It took Danny by surprise and this time, there was no lifesaver to help him. And he couldn't put up a shield in time, since his hands were charged to do something else.

Danny Phantom…had failed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: This is my cliffhanger for this chapter. (: Now, I have to get ready to go to the ball-er, dance, I mean. xD Little dragon humor, if you ask me. Now I'm going to another dance, on Friday the 13th. Oh noez! O:**


End file.
